The Mystery Kids
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: (Continuación de Unas Súper y Normales Vacaciones) Tres años han pasado desde la última vez que Norman Babcock y Coraline Jones tuvieron contacto alguno. Ahora, en circunstancias poco favorables que definitivamente no se deben al destino, vuelven a unirse en otra batalla para sobrevivir. Pero ahora no están solos...ciertos gemelos y ciertas personalidades más los acompañan.
1. Qué fue de él

_**Ashland, Oregon. 3 años después. **_

El pronóstico del clima era de lo más normal: Un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Ajá, un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Era tan exageradamente normal que Wybie quitó la vista de su videojuego para mirar la televisora y reírse. La mujer del clima parecía una mandarina con ese traje completamente naranja, lo que hizo que se riera aún más y esta vez provocara que Coraline dejara de pintar en el lienzo y lo mirara de una manera divertida. Se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, por lo que tenía que agarrárselo en una pequeña cola de caballo. A sus catorce años no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo era esa extraña y repentina fascinación por el arte (y la Literatura, aunque solo escribiera cuando se quedaba literalmente sin nada mejor qué hacer) pero, fuera de eso, su apariencia física seguía siendo la misma, si acaso tenía algunas curvas femeninas y unos centímetros más.

-Deja de reírte de esa mujer, me desconcentras-, Dijo Coraline, aunque también estuviera aguantando la risa por el ridículo traje color naranja gigante.

-Tienes razón, esto es serio-, Dijo Wybie incorporándose en el sillón. –Nos atacará un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica, todos vamos a morir-, la última parte de su oración la dijo con un tono dramático tan ridículo que hizo que por fin la peliazul se rindiera y se echara a reír. Casi arruinó el dibujo en el que llevaba toda la tarde trabajando cuando el pincel con pintura verde pasó peligrosamente por él, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta antes de cometer semejante error y alejó su mano.

-Totalmente serio. Todos nos iremos a Oz de vacaciones-, se rió Coraline mientras lavaba el pincel para posteriormente sumergirlo en el recipiente con pintura azul (si quería ser sincera, no terminaba de entender qué Dios le ordenó que lo metiera en el verde anteriormente).

Wybie soltó una risa.

-Tonterías-, dijo entre dientes después de tomar el control y cambiar la TV a un canal en el que estaban dando una película de terror.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-, coincidió Coraline sin quitar la vista del lienzo. Una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente y Wybie trató de convencerse que sucedió como consecuencia a que estaba demasiado cerca de una lámpara encendida.

Wybie esperó un rato, por lo menos hasta que Coraline dejara el pincel y le dedicara a su nueva "obra maestra" una sonrisa de satisfacción, para levantarse y preguntar si lo dejaría verla, a lo que la pecosa le rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, tomó el lienzo con mucho cuidado debido a que la pintura seguía fresca y lo volteó hacia Wybie.

Si quería ser sincero, lo sorprendió. En lo que Coraline había trabajado toda la tarde era un ojo azul. Se veía el fragmento de rostro alrededor, pero en sí el dibujo era aquel ojo azul perfectamente dibujado y realista.

-Sería más interesante si supiera en quién te inspiraste-, dijo Wybie cruzándose de brazos. Le dijo solo la verdad, es decir, no recordaba a nadie con ojos azules.

Coraline miró el dibujo y arqueó la ceja. Lo analizó minuciosamente unos minutos, puso su cerebro a trabajar al cien…todo para volverse hacía Wybie, chasquear la lengua y dar una elegante respuesta.

-No sé, Wyborne…estoy cansada y tengo hambre-

-Siempre tienes hambre-, se rió Wybie.

-Es mi problema-, Coraline volvió a acomodar el lienzo para dejar que se secara. –Es noche de sushi, ¿te quedas?-

La noche de sushi significaba que los señores Jones no llegarían hasta tarde, así que Wybie se compadeció de su amiga y accedió a acompañarla con tal de que no tuviera la mesa para ella sola. No era como si estuviera muy grande, pero entendía lo mucho que Coraline detestaba encontrarse sola. Lo cierto era que Wybie detestaba el sushi.

La velada fue agradable. Acabaron tirándose con los rollos en vez de comerlos. El gato tuvo la generosidad de ayudarlos a limpiar el desastre…pero luego Coraline se molestó porque se dio cuenta de que no comió nada y seguía teniendo hambre, así que acabaron haciendo sándwiches de Nutella (y los panes casi se les quemaban en la tostadora. Así de inexpertos). Desafortunadamente, la Nutella les dio exceso de energía, por lo que acabaron corriendo por la sala pegándose con los cojines del sillón. Claro que la pelea se detuvo en cuanto se escuchó un estruendo que salió directamente del cielo. Wybie quedó con el cojín alzado, mientras que Coraline con el suyo como defensa propia. A ese punto, ambos tenían sus ojos posados en la ventana pero, por más que buscaron, no notaron nada inusual.

-Tal vez la Señora Mandarina no mentía-, Dijo Wybie. Coraline gruñó, rodó los ojos y soltó el cojín.

-No seas gallina, claro que no decía la verdad-, Dijo Coraline. –Tú sabes, es más fácil que un perro vuele-

-¿Discúlpame, Jonesy?-, se burló Wybie. Coraline tardó tres segundos en captar a qué venía la burla…y cuando lo hizo, levantó su cojín y le pegó con él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Wybie salió de ahí casi a las nueve, obedeciendo el muy típico grito de su abuela. Coraline se quedó sola viendo la TV. Cada programa era más aburrido que el anterior y eso la estaba sacando de quicio, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto, llevándose su pintura con ella.

Otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado de Coraline, era su cuarto. Lo habían pintado recientemente, pero no perdía ese algo que decía que era su habitación. Casi le dieron náuseas cuando se encontró a sí misma tratando de encontrar el tono de color que había en su habitación de El Otro Mundo aún después de que el mencionado la hizo traumarse dos veces. La segunda más que la primera, si hablábamos de una comparación con la programación pésima que había en la TV en esos momentos.

Se maldijo por haber recordado eso, puesto que al hacerlo, recordó la pintura y, sin más ni más, caminó hasta su mesa de noche, abrió el cajón y batió cosas hasta lograr encontrar la foto que Norman Babcock le había dejado. Uno de esos brillantes ojos de anormal color azul con iris raro era el que había pintado. No sabía a ciencia exacta si había sido el izquierdo o el derecho, pero un ojo así de azul solo podía pertenecer a Norman.

Coraline miró por la ventana cuando un rayo cayó, trató de convencerse de que seguía siendo más fácil que un perro volara a que la tormenta eléctrica realmente sucediera y después volvió a posar su vista en la foto. Coraline no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de Norman. Entendía que cumplir promesas no era fácil, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una que implica cruzar el país pero, si quería ser sincera, le hubiera gustado que hubiera hecho al menos el intento de cumplirla.

Tres años hacía que Coraline no veía a Norman Babcock.

Ya hasta había olvidado cómo era su voz, eso porque ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo necesario para hablar cibernéticamente y las llamadas de larga distancia no eran precisamente baratas. Así que no, no estaban en contacto. Wybie molestaba constantemente diciéndole que "lo de la falta de tiempo eran puros cuentos chinos" y que ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para tener las agallas para tomar la computadora y ponerse a hablar, pero Coraline sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, porque ella podría ser cualquier cosa, menos tímida…tal vez Norman, pero no ella. Y lo de la falta de tiempo no eran cuentos chinos, entre la escuela y las actividades extras, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma y Norman se encontraba en la misma situación. Aunque él, por lo que le dijo la primera y única –hasta ese momento- vez que habían hablado, su asunto era más bien que todo mundo estaba sobre él desde que se reveló el hecho de que en verdad era Médium y en el otro eje se encontraba la escuela.

Aún así, con la incomunicación y todo, Coraline seguía considerando a Norman como su amigo que era, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Era simplemente que a veces lo recordaba y sentía cierta inquietud que estaba bastante cerca a ser preocupación. A veces se quedaba pensando si lograría controlar esos poderes dementes que se le manifestaron sin previo aviso durante el _pequeño _incidente. A veces la pregunta de si habría superado todo lo que les pasó vagaba por su cabeza y no dejaba de hacerlo hasta que alguien le daba una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte. A veces Coraline simplemente se preguntaba qué fue de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehm...hola, creo que en la nota de autor dejé claro qué pretendo con esto XDDDD. En fin: Los que no me han leído antes y se preguntan por qué hay dos continuaciones de una misma historia mía, por favor vayan a la historia que solo se titula "Mystery Kids" y lean el cap 7, la nota de autor. <strong>

**En fin, si alguien está leyendo: se los agradezco y ya saben, digan qué historia debe quedarse :).**


	2. Norman, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

En lugares como Blithe Hollow, la palabra "tranquilidad" no existía, mucho menos si el día en cuestión era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano.

Había resultado ser un día bizarro. En primer lugar, porque el sol no ardía como en todos los veranos. En esta ocasión, unos nubarrones gigantescos cubrían su luz como un montón de mantas y hacían que diera la impresión de que eran las ocho de la noche en vez de las tres y media de la tarde.

Las calles de Blithe Hollow se encontraban desiertas. No era una sorpresa, puesto que ahí se hacía un escándalo por cualquier cosa y era más que obvio que todos se iban a tragar la historia de que habría un tornado y una tormenta eléctrica. Desde la perspectiva de Salma, creer en eso era una tontería. No era que no creyera capaz a la Madre Naturaleza de traer tanta desgracia, simplemente estaba consciente de que los pronósticos últimamente no habían sido exactos y, por lo tanto, eso hacía que no se fiara de ellos.

Además, el clima no tenía pinta de ser de tormenta eléctrica o tornado, tal vez simplemente iba a ser uno de esos años en los que llueve en verano. Salma deducía eso porque sentía un poco de frío…y el helado frente a ella no la hacía sentirlo, porque ni lo había tocado. En primer lugar: no le gustaba el chocolate, lo había pedido así para tener una excusa para no tocarlo y después dárselo a Neil sin chistar cuando éste se lo pidiera porque no quedó satisfecho con el suyo. Aunque, al parecer, sus planes serían fastidiados, pues Neil no había tocado su helado, todo el rato había estado mirando por la ventana melancólicamente.

Salma suspiró con cansancio y cerró el libro que leía para poner su atención en Neil.

-No va a venir, Neil-, dijo lentamente, como si el rechoncho fuera mega estúpido.

Neil ya debía haberse hecho a la idea de que Norman no se presentaría. Se suponía que se verían en la heladería a las dos…y eran las tres y media. Además, con la situación en la que Norman se encontraba, Salma se preguntaba cómo Neil pudo considerar la opción de que haría acto de presencia.

El día que los acontecimientos sucedieron había sido como dos o tres semanas antes. Todo fue como una parodia del video de _Titanium_ (Sia). Al principio creyeron que algo había explotado en el Laboratorio o en la Cafetería, pero todo dio un giro drástico cuando se descubrió que todo vino del gimnasio. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero el lugar sí sufrió muchos daños, a eso agregándole que se suspendieron el resto de las clases porque el edificio estaba penetrado de un horrible olor a humo. Por unos segundos, fue un misterio quién pudo haber causado la explosión, pero Salma lo descubrió en cuando Neil le recordó que Norman estaba en el gimnasio en el momento del accidente. Más bien, ambos lo descubrieron, pues Neil no había hecho el comentario con preocupación, era como una acusación.

Para las personas más cercanas a Norman, no era un secreto que de alguna manera heredó los poderes de Aggie y, como detestaba usarlos, los ignoraba a tal punto que se manifestaban en contra de su voluntad. Usualmente esto sucedía cuando estaba demasiado alterado o trataba de actuar en defensa propia pero, desde que entró a la pubertad (como diría Courtney "Cuando se llenó de granos y comenzó a desafinar por el cambio de voz"), los episodios se volvieron considerablemente más frecuentes. Sucedían por cualquier cosa, así que aquel día contando que estaba en clase de Educación Física, no fue una sorpresa, es decir, era una clase que implicaba demasiado movimiento, cosa que no le iba a Norman para nada bien en esos momentos, por lo menos si no quería tener un ataque.

A los estudiantes se les prohibió acercarse a la escena, los hicieron desalojar la escuela en cuanto los sacaron de las aulas. Norman fue el último en cruzar la puerta. Habían llamado a la señora Babcock anteriormente, así que la mujer literalmente saltó fuera del auto y se echó a correr hacia su hijo. Ambos entraron al edificio y Neil, Salma y Alvin (estos últimos dos poniendo el pretexto de que era muy temprano y no habría nadie en sus casas, todo por no admitir que estaban preocupados por Norman) tomaron la decisión de que se quedarían hasta que salieran.

Norman se les quedó mirando unos momentos cuando se les acercó al dejar el edificio de nuevo. Neil intentó hablarle, pero Norman retrocedió y le pidió que se mantuviera alejado. Desde entonces había estado encerrado en su habitación como una buena Elsa (Courtney salió de vacaciones antes que ellos, por lo tanto estuvo en casa poco después del acontecimiento…para calmar la situación, le gustaba molestarlo haciéndole referencias hasta cierto punto ridículas de la película). Claro que él sí salía algunas veces, es decir, veía la televisión, hablaba con sus padres, hermana y abuela…el detalle era que no permitía que se le acercaran más de cinco pasos, desayunaba, comía y cenaba en su habitación, no asistió a clases las últimas dos semanas y en ese lapso de tiempo no había visto la luz del día a excepción de cuando la veía por la ventana.

Era por eso que Salma veía como una tontería que Neil estuviera con la idea de que sí se presentaría. Aunque, si quería ser sincera, ver la tercera silla vacía le resultaba raro.

-¿Crees que esté bien, Salma?-, preguntó Neil. Salma desatinó, por lo que se ajustó los lentes y se acomodó en la silla, para después volver a quedarse callada.

-Se derretirá tu helado, Neil-, dijo cuando se resignó a aceptar que no tenía una respuesta. Volvió a su libro con tal de no seguirlo mirando. Neil al instante notó cómo su amiga intentaba evadir el tema, pero él no quería hacerlo, así que siguió hablando para mantenerlo en pie.

-Yo creo que sí está bien-, le dijo por fin llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca. Salma levantó sus ojos hacia él, pero posteriormente los volvió a clavar en el libro. Por raro que sonaba, ese despreocupado gesto era la señal de Salma de que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, porque…si ya sobrevivió a dos cosas con fantasmas y eso, ¿por qué no iba a poder con esto?-

Salma tomó una respiración profunda…y entonces se escuchó el cielo tronar. La morena miró por la ventana, solo para encontrarse con que el cielo estaba aún más negro que antes.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, va a llover-, dijo.

* * *

><p>A Norman le habría encantado ir a tomar helado. Sabía que no era una opción cuando se encontraba calcinando todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero estar encerrado allí todo el día comenzaba a volverse aburrido. Se había acostumbrado a las salidas con Neil y Salma, dejarlos tan de repente lo hizo sentir mal, pero era eso o lastimarnos por accidente. Entre dejarlos y matarlos, era obvio que ganaba la primera opción. Aún así, le hubiera encantado ir a tomar helado. No le importaba cuánto frío tuviera en esos momentos, él quería ir y, muy a su pesar, prefirió quedarse en su habitación recargado contra la puerta mientras escuchaba a Courtney contándole sus "fabulosas aventuras" de Universitaria.<p>

-Entonces, creo que Lindsay es linda y todo, pero seamos sinceros: No se lo merece…-

El muchacho continuó escuchando a su hermana con su espalda apoyada en la puerta. Cada cierto tiempo, la abría y estiraba una mano. Courtney tenía una bolsa de papitas con ella, así que Norman le estaba enseñando lo que significaba compartir mientras le gorroneaba una tras otra.

No entendió un rábano de la historia. Al parecer Lindsay salía con Joe, pero era demasiado atolondrada y él demasiado atlético, por lo que no iban juntos. Además, Lindsay tenía el cabello lacio y él llevaba rulos, lo cual no se veía bien o alguna cosa irrelevante parecida. Luego, como era típico cuando hablabas con Courtney, la conversación dio un giro drástico. Cuando Norman menos lo pensó, estaba escuchándola con sus referencias Disney…no era tan grave como antes (es decir, al menos ya no se ponía a cantarle), pero sí lo fastidiaba un poco.

-No puedo estar hablándole a la puerta toda la vida, ¿sabes?-, La mente de Norman bajó de la luna al escucharla decir eso con una chispa diminuta de tristeza (o melancolía) en su voz.

-Te estoy escuchando, no hablas con la puerta-, lo último lo dijo con una ligera risa. Courtney suspiró.

-No me respondes, así que es como si le estuviera hablando a la puerta-

Y ese era un buen punto, así que Norman decidió cerrar la boca antes de tensar más las cosas.

-Deberías salir…-, dijo Courtney. Su voz sonó chillona.

-Courtney…-

-Ya sé que me dirás que no quieres, hermanito, pero esa excusa ya es muy vieja-, gruñó al terminar su oración y después prosiguió. -Cuando estás calmado no tienes ataques, ¿es tan difícil estar calmado cuando estás afuera?-

"Más de lo que te imaginas"…Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Norman, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios por su propio bien.

-…¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es necesario que salgas, podrías…podrías dejarme que te pinte las uñas o que te cure ese montón de barros que tienes en la cara-

Norman rodó los ojos. Los últimos meses su cara había tenido el aspecto de un control remoto, no necesitaba que se lo repitieran a cada rato, lo detestaba.

-…O bien podrías hablar con la amiga tuya que vive al otro lado del país, digo, ambos sabemos que eso de que no tienes tiempo son solo cuentos chinos y…-

Tomó una respiración profunda. Otro año, el tercero. Otro año escuchando a Courtney mencionándole a Coraline y otro año que estaba él ahí sin tener comunicación con ella ni mucho menos ir a Ashland. Vaya cosa.

-…O no hagas eso si quieres. Ve a dejarle flores a tu bruja o para descargar tu ira quema a alguien..al brabucón tuyo, a tu amigo Neil o a la chica que no se saca la ceja, pero encerrándote ahí no lograrás nada, solo lo empeorarás…y si no te dejas ayudar, todo se te acumulará y el estrés te quitará el sueño, y si no duermes las ojeras se te agrandarán aún más y luego te…-

Norman se frotó las sienes y gruñó. Tenía que ponerle un alto.

-Si te digo que mañana iré a ver a Aggie, ¿me creerás?-, preguntó con evidente intención de callarla en su voz.

Courtney se mantuvo callada (por fin), unos minutos, aunque después su voz volvió a pasarse por los oídos de Norman.

-¿Cómo puedo creer en tu palabra?-

El médium se quedó pensándolo unos momentos. Buscó y rebuscó, pero al final se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran cumplir con lo que había prometido, así que decidió ser lo más sincero que podía.

-No hagas preguntas tan difíciles-

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa, volví jajajaj...al parecer tengo lectores, los PM me lo dicen jaghsjak, pero anyway, aquí voy: <strong>

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, que en efecto no es muy largo pero sí un poco más que el anterior. Han de decir que la historia no tiene ninguna especie de orden o relación, pero esto es como una especie de prólogo dividido, o sea, estoy como tratando de hacer ver en qué situación se encuentran nuestros personajes y, lo que es más importante, quiénes podrían estar involucrados en la historia (Mírenme siendo rebelde e incluyendo a Salma aunque haya tenido como cinco líneas en la película) **

**Aclaraciones: Veo a Norman como un tipo de persona que se panicaría porque no sabe controlar sus poderes, o sea, igual que Elsa jajajaja (Btw, lo siento por poner el título del cap como una referencia, ppero no se me ocurrió nada más), por eso lo puse así, ya mejorará a lo largo de la historia (varias personas me han ayudado a reforzar esta teoría, así que se los agradezco). Luego: Sí, sí se que es normal que llueva en Verano, pero vamos, sabemos que las personas de Blithe Hollow harían un tremendo escándalo por eso JAJAJA. Finally: Podrá parecer que no tengo una idea de a dónde quiero ir, pero sí tengo una idea, confíen en mí. **

**PD: No olviden decirme cuál historia les gusta más y cuál debería quedarse. **


	3. El regreso a Gravity Falls

_**Gravity Falls, Oregon. **_

En el preciso momento en que la señora Pines irrumpió en la sala de estar mientras ellos se encontraban ahí, los gemelos supieron que algo tenía que decírles.

La mujer presentaba esa expresión seria tan típica suya, así que al principio sospecharon que estaban en problemas. Mabel repentinamente había comenzado a pensar en todas las cosas que había roto los últimos días y Dipper en las mil cosas que iba a decir para zafarse de lo que sea que se suponía que había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Pines se apareció también para acompañar a su esposa, todo cambió.

En cuestión de segundos, el nublado y gris inicio de verano se iluminó -metafóricamente- cuando comenzaron a darles el mismo sermón que les habían dando tres años antes, la primera vez que los enviaron a Gravity Falls. Comenzaba con la obsesión de Dipper con los videojuegos, seguía con Mabel destrozando la casa por puro aburrimiento y terminaba con que era hora de enviarlos a Gravity Falls a modo de distracción.

Tres años atrás, aquello hubiera sido un castigo de lo más cruel pero, para sorpresa del matrimonio Pines, apenas hubieron terminado de lanzarles la bomba, los gemelos se mostraron exageradamente entusiasmados. Y cuando decíamos "exageradamente", podemos estar plenamente confiados de que el término estaba muy bien usado, puesto que comenzaron a hacer aquel saludo de gemelos suyo, agradecieron a sus padres e inmediatamente fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a armar las maletas, como si se fueran esa misma noche.

-Los estamos perdiendo, Michelle-, le dijo el señor Pines a su esposa con cierto miedo en la voz. Si quería ser sincero, tenía una especie de trauma con que hubieran vuelto tan...cambiados la primera vez que los mandaeron a Gravity Falls, esperaba que llegaran a California completamente demacrados y quejándose de las picaduras de mosquito, pero fue todo lo contrario, con decir que ninguno de los quería volver. Ahora esto, que no se molestaron porque prácticamente los estaban sacando de la civilización para enviarlos a Oregon de nuevo.

-Calma, cariño-, Su esposa lo miró con una sonrisa igual a las de Mabel. Posteriormente, le besó la mejilla. -Tal vez ellos saben algo que nosotros no-

En efecto, los gemelos sabían algo que ellos no. Demasiadas cosas, tal vez.

Por esa misma razón, querían partir hacia Gravity Falls lo antes posible. Ambos compartían la opinión de que estaban cansados de comunicarse con Wendy y Soos solo por teléfono e internet y con Stan solo por teléfono. Mabel además había dejado a Waddles allí, junto con todas las amistades que había hecho. Dipper extrañaba la sensación escalofriante que el pueblo desprendía, junto con el aspecto que tenía por la noche, la intoxicación por la comida de Lazy Susan (eso no tanto)...Demonios, algunas veces hasta extrañaba ver la estúpida cara de Robbie.

Así que, cuando el día finalmente llegó, fueron los gemelos los que perturbaron el sueño de sus padres para hacerlos que los llevaran a la estación de autobuses.

Mabel tenía mucha adrenalina, así que andaba saltando por aquí y por allá, dando la impresión de que acababa de comerse tres barras de chocolate. Dipper estaba un tanto nervioso, aunque mayormente emocionado. Les hubiera gustado que fuera una sorpresa que volverían a Gravity Falls, pero aquello no era posible principalmente porque sus padres tenían que darle a Stan la noticia para que tuviese todo listo...y, por supuesto, Stan no era de los que guardaban secretos que no debían guardarse del todo.

Como la primera vez, el autobús estuvo para ellos solos. Podían cambiarse de asiento cuando peleaban o cuando estaban aburridos. Mabel se ponía aún más inquieta a cada segundo. Lo peor era que cuando eso sucedía, no se tragaba eso de "Juguemos a Quién dura más tiempo callado". Dipper no iba a estar sorprendido si el chofer tenía jaqueca durante tres semanas después de ese viaje.

-Dipper, ¿cómo crees que esté Gravity Falls?-, preguntó Mabel en una ocasión. Dipper, que miraba por la ventana, simplemente se volvió hacia ella y sonrió débilmente. El viaje lo tenía bastante cansado.

-Cambiado-, respondió sin titubear.

La segunda mitad del viaje fue menos estresante. Siempre era en esa mitad cuando Mabel se cansaba y se quedaba dormida, al igual que Dipper y aquella ocasión, gracias al cielo, no fue la excepción,cuando Dipper menos lo pensó, la cabeza de su hermana estaba sobre su regazo y él estaba tratando de que sus ojos no se cerraran involuntariamente...aunque claro, al final sí lo hicieron.

Ver el letrero que anunciaba que llegaban a Gravity Falls, fue como si algo les dijera "Bienvenidos a casa"...así de mucho querían volver a estar ahí. Tres años era mucho, casi parecía como si fueran a morir sin volver a pisar aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la estación, el show dio inicio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro cansado cuando por la ventanilla del autobús vio a cada una de las personas que había esperado tanto para volver a ver. Por supuesto, no mostró tanto su emoción como Mabel, quien prácticamente se arrodilló encima de él y soltó un pillido, para posteriormente bajar del autobús sin que estuviera completamente detenido y se colgó a todas las personas que habían ido a recibirlos. Dipper bajó después de ella y, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se dedicó a ver cómo con unas lágrimas claramente visibles, su hermana se abrazó a Candy y Grenda, que estaban también ahí.

-Eh, niño...-, y su momento se vio interrumpido por la inconfundible voz de Stan. El anciano no había cambiado casi nada, pero para Dipper era como si no lo hubiese visto en mil años, así que no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando éste le revolvió el cabello.

-...Será un placer que hagas todas las tareas por mí el resto del verano-, Posteriormente, lo abrazó sin previo aviso y Dipper le devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando el encuentro con su tío-abuelo terminó, siguió el de Soos, que fue igual de emotivo, pero empezó con ese "Hey, amigo". Después de Soos, vino Wendy. Salió detrás de el último mencionado. Se recuperaba del encuentro con Mabel, pero aún así miró hacia abajo para tener contacto con Dipper, quien aún era más bajo que ella y estaba lleno de barros, y sonrió.

-Hey...-, dijo. Dipper creyó haber escuchado que su voz se quebró, pero lo dejó solo en una sospecha hasta ese momento.

-Hey-, respondió él también. Y entonces, sin más ni más, Wendy soltó un sonido que daba a entender que acababa de ahogarse con su propia saliva y abrazó a Dipper a tal punto de que el muchacho comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Hola-, dijo Wendy tratando de que su voz fuera entendible. Dipper entonces le devolvió el abrazo y soltó un suspiro. La diferencia entre la primera vez que estuvieron ahí y ahora era realmente grande.

-Hola-, le dijo él, pretendiendo que no era torpe que solo estuvieran repitiendo las palabras del otro cada vez que hablaban.

Ese recibimiento le hizo creer a Dipper que sería un buen verano..._al menos en ese momento._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAA XDDD...vine a enfadar y a decirles que es así como queda un capítulo cuando lo haces en una hora jajajajja. <strong>

**Anyway, este es el prólogo de los gemelos, por eso resulta ser el cap más corto hasta ahora...en cierto modo, me gusta el cap aunque esté del asco, creo que logré lo que quería hacer y con eso estoy feliz. Prometo que a la próxima escribiré bien jajaja...compréndanme, voy de salida. Agradezcan que esta historia no la he dejado en hiatus (?).**

**Y pues...nada qué decir a excepción de que eso de que la señora Pines se llame Michelle es una teoría que armé con KaryLee y que lo siento si los personajes están muy sacados de carácter...prometo que da esa impresión porque casi no tienen líneas XD. **

**BTW: Mis más grandes agradecimientos para esta chica que me deja los revs como "La Rarita" jajaja...respecto a este último que me dejó: Cariño, creo que te spoileaste sola aghajsahja...lo de Norman lo arreglaré más adelante por esto que me dijiste tú, so...don't worry y gracias por seguir mis historias aunque estén todas apestosas :'D**

**Y pues...that's it, los veo a la próxima. Cookie fuera ;)**


End file.
